While You Were Gone
by Isolde Eris
Summary: This is a SuzeJesse Short Story and takes place frpm 19491951.Starts in the present with an explanation of the characters then goes into a short chapter that reveals an intimate relationship. Please read and find out what happens! Better than it sounds


Summary: Hector Di Silva has been away from home for far too long. The time frame is 1849 that jumps too 1851. S/J Fic.

Note: In this short short story fic. Susannah has a strong Italian background on her mother's side and after her father's death is brought up Catholic. If I get any of the names wrong, please correct me. Meg Cabot is to be given credit for anything recognizeable.

Characters:

De Silva Family-

Gregorio De Silva: The father of Hector and his sisters

Marianna De Silva: wife of Gregorio

Marta De Silva Cater : 22 years old

Hector "Jesse" De Silva: 19 years old, only boy in the family

Josephina "Josie" De Silva: 15 years old

Mercedes "Cedes" De Silva: 13 years old

Carolina "Cara" De Silva: 10 years old

Carmen "Carmel" De Silva: 7 years old

Ackerman Family-

Andy Ackerman: Father of Jacob, Bradley, and David

Carolyn Ackerman: Wife of Andy, formerly known as Carolyn Simon, mother of Susannah

Jacob "Jake" Ackerman: 18 years old, eldest

Bradley "Brad" Ackerman: 16 years old

Susannah "Suze" Simon: 16 years old

David "Dave" Ackerman: 12 years old

Other Characters-

Jose Di Silva: Uncle of Hector

Maria Di Silva: Cousin of Hector

Felix Deigo: Man who wants to marry Maria

Peter Simon: Susannah's Father

Another character will be in the story but if I put his/her name it will give too much away!

While You Were Gone

Chapter 1: A Small Prank

A young girl of sixteen with glowing green eyes could be seen darting across the De Silva property with her best friend Josie.

"Suze, Jesse is going to be mad."

"He won't have to know it is us who pulled the prank on him."

"But Marta's fiancé is coming tonight and Jesse is leaving in a fortnight. Surely he will guess that it was us."

"Oh Josie you are such a…" Susannah trailed off as they heard a loud splash come from the barn.

"Sussanah, Josephina, you had better Run!"

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Hector De Silva had just worked all day in the fields beside his father and was ready to get on his horse, Hermano, named by Carmen, and take a ride to town before dinner.

Upon opening the barn door he heard an odd squeaking noise before a cascade of water fell on his head from a pail set atop the door.

_Those little demons! Where are they?_

"Susannah, Josephina, you had better Run!"

He heard squeals coming from the garden and took off running after the pranksters.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Running into the woods, Josephina and Susannah settled themselves by the river in order to catch their breath.

"Josie, do you think Jesse will be the same once he returns?"

"Of course Suze, why?"

"Can you tell me what querida means?"

At the mention of the word querida Josephina's eyes enlarged. "Who called you their querida Suze? Come, come, we have grown up together since we were small mi madre is practically tu madre!"

Susannah laughed, "You know my spanish still isn't fabulous."

"Yes but you speak Italian beautifully! After all, your mother's family is Italian. Now don't change the subject! Who called you their querida?"

"Jesse…last night…when we were hiding from you…we…um…hid in the barn."

Josephina waited for more.

"He…he called me his querida and p-promised himself to me."

"Promised himself to you…what are you…oh Susannah Elizabeth Simon! Your Madre is going to kill you! Before marriage!"

"Sì, Mama will _murder_ me. So you mustn't tell a soul."

"I promise hermana."

"No talking like that around either of our families, capisci?"

"Capisco!"

"I see you've been studying, Josie, I'm so proud of you!"

"Now if only Jesse and I could drill a bit of espanol into your thick head!"

Both girls laughed and did not notice the quiet movements of someone hiding in the brush behind them.

"Got chya!" Susannah and Josephina only saw a large, masculine figure jumping out at them and gave a shriek.

"Honestly, I am surrounded by squawking girls."

Josephina grunted, "Get off of me Jesse!"

"No I'm quite comfortable."

"Hector Jesse De Silva, I suggest you remove your body from your sister and myself before Andy, my mother, and my step-brothers arrive which will be any minute now."

Quickly, Jesse jumped off the two girls and brushed off his white, cotton shirt.

"Then I suggest ladies that we get back to the house."

Offering his hand to Susannah, Jesse easily lifted her onto her feet.

"Come on, Querida."

Susannah and Jesse started to walk back up to the house. As the couple was entering the clearing they distantly heard a shout that sounded like, "Are you two seriously going to leave me here?"


End file.
